


[Podfic] Am I Pretty?

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] It's My Desire [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wears his skirt for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Am I Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Pretty?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061732) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Cuz Bravenclawsome said I should do a thing for this thing *points to the Merlin Out Loud Podfic Bang* So I did a couple of things XD well I've done four things really but only two of them are ready? So here they are.
> 
> Also, this story was written by neuroticnick who writes awesome porn... just saying. <3

Am I Pretty?

By: Neuroticnick

28:14

 

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ej4cf77fl2jrlel/Am_I_Pretty.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ej4cf77fl2jrlel/Am_I_Pretty.mp3)


End file.
